Por una taza de café
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Glynda prepara un poco de café, pero lo prepara especialmente para Ozpin. OzGlynda & White Rose. Este fic participa del reto #1: "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. WARNING: LEMMON.


**N/A: Presentando una historia que en toda mi vida jamás pensé hacer. Bueno, aquí vamos.**

 **Discalimer: RWBY no me pertenece, todos los derechos al equipo de Rooster Teeth y a Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **/ Este fic participa del Reto #1: "Teammates and Lovers" de la Academia Beacon / Puedes encontrarnos en el foro de RWBY, somos el único foro en español así que siéntete libre de unírtenos.**

 **Por una taza de café**

Amanece en Beacon, el director de la academia se levanta para poderse ir a cambiar y preparar todo lo que se venía en el día. Lo mismo pasaba con cierta profesora, luego de haberse peinado y alistado, salió para preparar la única bebida que la mantiene despierta tanto a ella como el director de la academia.

-Hoy tengo algo muy divertido para ti, Ozpin. – dijo mientras se terminaba de cambiar y partía hacia la cafetería.

Ozpin ya se encontraba sentado en su silla observando el techo mientras trataba de no dormirse, su taza de café era lo único que lo mantenía despierto. En esos momentos llegó Glynda con dos tazas y una tetera en una bandeja.

-Buenos días, Glynda. Como siempre tu café huele delicioso.

-Esta vez intenté algo nuevo, espero que te guste.

Glynda sirvió el café en las dos tazas, pero tomó solo de su taza y no le dio la taza a Ozpin.

-¿Ah, Glynda? ¿Mi café?

-Si lo quieres vas a tener que hacerme un "pequeño" favor.

-Oh… has captado mi atención. – dijo mientras se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Glynda dejando solo unos poco centímetros entre sus rostros - ¿Qué clase de favor?

-No crees que es algo obvio – dijo mientras hacía círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Ozpin.

Ozpin se acercó y cerró ese pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los de Glynda. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso y él la abrazó por la cintura para así acercarse más a ella. Siguieron besándose hasta que Glynda quiso hacer algo más e introdujo su lengua a la boca de Ozpin, el cual no puso ninguna resistencia y devolvió el beso con la misma cantidad de pasión.

-Al parecer hoy te despertaste con ganas de esto – dijo Ozpin.

-Cállate, tonto – dijo Glynda mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Ozpin la cargó y la sentó en su escritorio mientras que él aún seguía besándola. Glynda poco a poco empezó a aflojarse el cuello de su blusa hasta que una gran parte de su cuello y de sus hombros estaba descubierta. Glynda tomó el cuello de Ozpin y puso sus labios cerca a su cuello para que lo pudiera besar. Ozpin empezó a besarla, primero tiernamente para poder ir incrementando la intensidad de sus besos, dejando todo su cuello y sus hombros siendo besados por sus labios.

-No tan… rápido… - dijo Glynda mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar por el éxtasis.

Ozpin siguió besándola hasta que empezó a jadear más fuerte y Glynda ya no podía seguir con eso, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pronto o tal vez Ozpin se aburriría. Empezó poco a poco a desabotonarse la blusa y cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Ozpin. Ahora era su turno y empezó a besarlo a Ozpin al mismo tiempo que él besaba su cuello. estuvieron así un rato hasta que se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Director, soy Ruby. Me mandó a llamar y vine lo más rápido que pude.

Ozpin y Glynda rápidamente se acomodaron la ropa y Glynda le abrió la puerta a Ruby.

-Buenas días, profesora Goodwitch. Buenos días, director.

-Buenos días, señorita Rose. Como sabrá, la llamé para preguntarle por su equipo, he observado que últimamente ya todos los líderes conocen muy bien a su equipo. A diferencia de la señorita Xiao Long y la señorita Belladona, veo que tuvo problemas al principio con la señorita Schnee.

-Ah, eso… no se tiene por qué preocupar, Weiss y yo ahora nos llevamos mejor y ahora somos las mejores amigas.

-Me alegra escucharlo, señorita Rose. Bueno, si la profesora Glynda tiene algo que decir - se detuvo para mirarla a Glynda que revisaba su dispositivo.

-Creo que eso sería todo, Ozpin. Y, señorita Rose, trate de no usar su semblanza está tarde para alguna de sus clases.

Ruby rió un poco nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Antes de irse, ¿le gustaría un poco de café? - preguntó Ozpin mientras servía una taza de café y se la daba a Ruby, esta aceptó y tomó todo el contenido de la taza de golpe.

Ruby se retiró luego de terminar de tomar el café y volvió a su habitación, justo en el momento en que Ruby cerró la puerta Glynda y Ozpin continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Ruby.

Mientras tanto, Ruby al volver a su habitación se dio con la sorpresa que solo estaba Weiss. Se sentó al lado de Weiss mientras ella se peinaba tranquilamente.

-¿Yang y Blake?

-Dijeron que no habían hecho una tarea así que se fueron temprano a la biblioteca para terminarla. ¡Oye, ¿estás bien?!

La cara de Ruby estaba del mismo color de su capa y su mirada parecía un poco perdida. Logró duras penas escuchar lo que le decía Weiss, pero sonrió levemente.

-Sabes, Weiss. Ozpin me preguntó cómo nos iba a nosotras, le dije que muy bien, pero… creo que podríamos hacerlo mejor.

-¿A qué te re-? - Ruby no dejó que Weiss terminara su oración, cortó el espacio que había entre sus labios lo más rápido posible.

El beso tomó por sorpresa a Weiss, pero no dudó en responderlo con la misma intencidad. Seguían con ese ritmo hasta que Weiss decidió meter su lengua en la boca de Ruby, esta no pude evitarlo e hizo lo mismo, era una batalla por el control de la situación resultando como ganadora Ruby. Sin separarse, Ruby se puso encima de Weiss y la seguía besando mientras desabrochaba su blusa. Weiss estaba indefensa en este situación y no podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto, Ozpin y Glynda ya se encontraban casi desnudos, mientras se seguían tan apasionadamente.

-Ozpin… me olvidé decirte… ese café… tiene afrodisíacos…

-¿En serio? Eso explica… por qué tenías… tantas ganas de hacer esto..

Glynda sonrió y siguió desvistiéndose hasta quedar completamente desnuda, luego empujó a Ozpin para que este cayera en su silla.

-Yo me encargo esta vez.

GLynda se posicionó encima de Ozpin y empezaron a hacer el amor. Era una de esas pocas veces que Glynda quería tener el control de la situación, pero vaya que le encantaba a Ozpin cuando lo hacía. Glynda se movía de arriba hacia abajo mientras que sus senos también lo hacían en un movimiento hipnótico para Ozpin. No aguantó más y cogió sus grandes senos con sus manos mientras los masajeaba tiernamente al mismo tiempo que con sus pezones que cada vez se hacían más duros gracias al tacto de Ozpin. Siguieron así hasta que Ozpin introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras lo lamía y succionaba sacándole a Glynda uno que otro gemido más.

Mientras, Ruby aún la tenía a Weiss debajo de ella y el cuello de Weiss estaba lleno de chupetones que le había dejado Ruby cariñosamente. Ya se habían despojado de casi toda su ropa, solo estaban con su ropa interior y el bracier de ambas estaban en distintas partes de la habitación.

-Ruby… hazlo ya…

Ruby obedeció e introdujo tres de sus dedos en Weiss ganando un fuerte gemido de la heredera. Ruby pudo sentir cómo sus dedos eran empapados completamente por los jugos de Weiss. Luego, empezó a meterlos y a sacarlos de una manera rítmica cada vez incrementando la intensidad y también los gritos de Weiss. Weiss no quiso quedarse y le hizo lo mismo a Ruby, pero esta vez introdujo de una sola vez cuatro dedos ganándose un fuerte gemido de Ruby. Ambas siguieron así hasta que Weiss intentó meter toda su mano en Ruby, al principio pensó que Ruby no podría soportarlo, pero una vez que lo hizo fue cómo lo disfrutaba así que prosiguió haciéndolo. Siguieron así un par de minutos hasta que Weiss y Ruby ya llegaban al climax y ambas tuvieron el orgasmo más grande de sus vidas. Ambas yacieron desnudas en la cama de Weiss recobrándose de su pequeña aventura matutina.

Mientras, Ozpin seguía embistiendo a Glynda al estilo perrito. Ambos no sabían en qué momento pasó, pero ahora simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por el placer de tenerse el uno al otro para poder hacer el amor. Los gemidos y gritos de Glynda hacían que Ozpin se excitara cada vez más y la embestía cada vez más fuertes. Ambos ya se sentían cerca del climax, un par de embestidas más fueron necesarias para que Ozpin terminara su trabajo eyaculando dentro de Glynda al mismo tiempo que esta llegaba también al orgasmo. Ambos cayeron rendidos, pero se arreglaron y cambiaron lo más rápido posible ya que las clases comenzarían en un par de minutos. Ambos salieron de su oficina y se dirigieron al auditorio para recibir a todos.

Mientras Weiss y Ruby se encontraron con Yang y Blake en el comedor junto con JNPR. Weiss trataba de cualquier modo de cubrir su cuello ya que Ruby le había dejado suficientes marcas para delatarla.

-Oye, Weiss. Parece que Ruby y tú tuvieron una mañana alocada.

-¿A qué te re-?

Blake puso una grabación donde se podía ver como Ruby y Weiss estaban haciendo el amor.

-¡YAAAAAAAAANG!

 **FIN**


End file.
